The Builder Children
The Builder Children are the children and part of a broken family History Back while Hadrian was still in control of the Builder World, Hadrian had an older son named Thomas who was a fighter type son who Hadrian admired on some levels. Sophie was only a young girl when Thomas was chosen to be king, however Thomas had a kind heart and after a heated argument with their father, Young Sophie watches and couldn't do anything when Hadrian executed his own son in front of her. After the execution of her brother, Sophie always relied on men to protect her, once Salem was born, she stayed near him, and protected him as she fears that Salem will die too and because of her trauma, she hastily threw away her royal title and gave it to Salem. Throughout the years, Hadrian had many children including Topez, Ariel, George, Leo and soon Silvia. However the other children had perished, dying from natural causes, execution from their father's anger or died in the womb. Hadrian's anger throughout this left his children in fear of him as they fear for their life. After Ariel begged for him to make them their own house on the outskirts of the empire, Hadrian roughly agreed and the Siblings moved quickly. Despite living in a personal small on outside, slightly big inside house with their own freedoms, Hadrian checks on them twice or once a day. Inside Salem's Beginning, the Builder Children earned a caretaker while Hadrian was away, however they sealed with plenty of caretakers but they all quit due to the Children's wild personas. Soon the Children found Jesse as their temporary caretaker, who was able to take care of all of them, and show them not to be afraid. Children Sophie (Voiced by Catherine Taber) Sophie is the oldest, a young woman and the 'boss' of the house. Though she gave up her royal title due to trauma after Salem was born, she still leads the Siblings into right and avoid them from wrong. Her 'royal' name is Serephina. Salem (Voiced by Greg Cripes) Salem is the main focus of his father, and is expected not to disappoint him like his deceased older brother. He acts strict and harsh around his father like he excepts but is kind and quiet around his siblings. Hadrian agreed to put his attention on Salem mostly because he's a male and has white hair like him. Unlike his other siblings, he doesn't has a royal name. Topez Topez (Voiced by Seth Green) is like the hunter of the family. Since they don't have servants like in the palace, Topez took it upon his himself most of his free time to go outside to search and buy food for the siblings, he had to get a lot due to seven living in the same home. Topez is very serious, so his younger siblings often tries to make him smile a bit which he does but rarely. His 'royal' name is Tobias Ariel (Voiced by Andrea Libman) Ariel is the sweetest of the siblings and a problem solver. However she is Hadrian's least favorite child as she turned out to be born a female and was annoyed by her sweet personality. Ariel was the one who convinced him to build them a house on the outskirts of the Empire. Her 'royal' name is Anastasia George (Voiced by Grey Griffin AKA Grey Delisle) George is a very formal young boy. He dresses in formal clothing and acts like a prince. His siblings tend to be on his good side as he rats out in a heartbeat. He can be an angel but it depends on his mood. He is called Hadrian's third favorite. His 'royal' name is Georgia Leo (Voiced by Tara Strong) Leo is revealed to be a very playful and loves jokes little boy. He loves telling jokes and making his siblings laugh. He enjoys hanging out with George and Ariel the most, and is always the one waking up Salem. His 'royal' name is Leonardo Silvia (Also voiced by Tara Strong) Being just a baby, Silvia is the daughter of Mevia, like George and Sophie, however after Silvia was born, Mevia was then declared infertile, which further angers Hadrian. Silvia is known to be happy and smiling most of the time. Her siblings tend to be a little protective of her at times especially around Hadrian for fears he might hurt her. Her 'royal' name is Silver Tropes Massive Numbered Siblings (Seven children, SEVEN!) Big Screwed Up Family (Just read above) Cool Big Sis (Both Sophie and Ariel are consider cool in their siblings' eyes) Annoying Younger Sibling (George is this to his older siblings) Big Brother Instinct (Both Salem and Topez) Big Little Brother (Sophie and Salem are both older than Topez, but the latter is taller than both of them) The Unfavorite (Ariel is Hadrian's least favorite child due to him being annoyed by her kind animal loving personality) Friend to All Living Things (Ariel loves animals and often keeps them in the cottage) The Baby of the Bunch (Silvia) Trivia * The Siblings are similar to the Loud Children, being large in size, and being different from each other * Their Royal Names are barely used, they are only used during royal occasions and by their father. They changed their names to either sound better or to shorten them up. * Sophie, George and Silvia are the only children belonging to Mevia before she was then declared infertile * Their ages are from Twenty Years old (Sophie) to a few months (Silvia) * Leo and George are the only males voiced by females * The Builder Children are similar to the Von Trapp Children from Sound of Music Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Groups Category:Builders Category:Redstonists Category:Griefers Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Villain Category:Family